


Prince [Victuuri AU]

by Scarlett_Rose



Series: Redemption (AU) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, If you only speak english you can use Google translator, King Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Multi, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Un poco de drama al final, Va a haber mucho drama al final, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rose/pseuds/Scarlett_Rose
Summary: El príncipe Kastuki Yuuri sufre un duro golpe al enterarse de que, para salvar a su pueblo de la hambruna, debe de casarse con un completo extraño. Él nunca antes había pensado en su futuro amoroso, pero al saber que no tendría ningún poder sobre este lo deja frustrado.¿A caso tendrá que ser infeliz el resto de su vida atado a alguien que no ama por el bien común de su pueblo?Yuuri deberá aprender cómo funciona en realidad un matrimonio mientras la frágil paz de su nuevo reino amenaza con llevarse la harmonía que había encontrado.





	1. When we get home, I know we won't be home at all

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

_Should I stay or should I go now?_  
_If I go, there will be trouble_  
_And if I stay it will be doublé_

     ¿Para qué pensar en el futuro si al destino le importa poco y nada lo que pienses? Tener sueños es ponerse a uno mismo al borde de un barranco, porque cuando todo se desmorona y la vida se ríe de ti porque has sido iluso, es cuando desearías jamás haber tenido esperanzas. En ese momento Yuuri se sentía como un iluso, había planeado su futuro meticulosamente, se había sentido emocionado por el porvenir, a sus ojos las cosas en su vida sólo podrían mejorar, pero no se había dado cuenta de que todos los planes y sueños que tanto había imaginado durante las noches ahora tan lejanas estaban hechos de la más fina porcelana, y con una suave brisa simplemente habían caído al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Recostado en la cama, el de cabello caoba veía los pedazos llover desde el techo hacia el suelo, como suaves pétalos de flores blancos como las nubes de un día soleado, que al llegar al suelo se marchitaban y quedaban negros como su aura. O quizá sólo era el calor haciendo mella en su cordura.

     Despertar antes del alba no era algo placentero y Yuuri se sentía realmente tentado a acurrucarse entre las sábanas para olvidar al resto de la humanidad y que las almohadas ahogaran todas sus responsabilidades. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era soñar con un mundo perfecto y libre de las exigencias con las que tenía que cargar todos los días para poder quedarse allí durmiendo y sólo levantándose para comer un poco de katsudon. Suspirando tuvo que rendirse a los rayos del sol que comenzaban a penetrar por la fina tela que cubría la ventana, él odiaba despertar temprano en la mañana, pero hoy más que nunca deseaba que el alba nunca hubiera llegado.

     Tenía un largo, largo viaje por delante y no estaba listo para ese cambio. Él adoraba su hogar, con su clima, flora, fauna, tradiciones, vestimentas y colores. Adoraba la comida, a su familia, la música y las flores de cerezo en la primavera; adoraba salir a caminar descalzo con su hermana por las praderas, las telas de seda bordadas, las aguas termales y a sus dioses. Pero todo eso le sería arrebatado por un compromiso del que no quería escuchar ni en susurros.

     En ese momento se sentía como un peón más en el tablero de ajedrez que era su Imperio, como un objeto de cambio sin ningún valor, pero una parte de su mente le decía que ese sacrificio tendría un bien común. Su padre, el emperador, había estado hablando por años que el aislamiento al que estaban sometidos por pertenecer a una isla distante iba a terminar dejándolos en una crisis, y eso estaba sucediendo. Por muchas generaciones la familia imperial se había negado a negociar con varios reinos relativamente cercanos, guardando celosamente a su imperio y evitando un comercio fluido como el que había escuchado que tenían en el continente, también ganándose un par de enemigos, aunque no al punto de ir a una guerra. Muchos reinos se habían sentido insultados al ser negados constantemente, y ahora con sus tierras en sequía y su gente casi muriendo de hambre, se habían reído en sus caras cuando algunos comerciantes habían zarpado en pos de negociar con extranjeros por alimentos para el pueblo.

     Al parecer la desesperación de su Imperio había corrido por todos los recovecos conocidos, luego de estar un tiempo intentando entablar relaciones con otros lugares una propuesta muy interesante a manos de su padre: hacer un aliado cambio de una unión en matrimonio.

     Este lejano reino que se había contactado plantando en ellos una semilla de esperanza estaba al borde de la guerra con uno de sus vecinos, una plaga había acabado con la vida de una gran parte de la población hace seis lunas y todavía no se recobraban, necesitaban soldados a disposición y sus aliados no eran lo suficiente para combatir al poderoso reino con el que estaban en disputa.

     En un rápido acuerdo ambas partes habían decidido comprometer al heredero al trono de aquel lejano reino al norte del mundo y a él, segundo en línea para el trono después de su hermana Mari. Su madre no estaba contenta con el arreglo, no quería separarse de ninguno de sus hijos, pero sabía que si no hacían algo pronto los disturbios no tardarían en comenzar.

     El heredero al trono después de su reinado sería el siguiente en línea después de aquel príncipe al que se había comprometido. No sabía con exactitud quién era ese futuro heredero de ambos, pero aunque se había negado al principio, el maestro que había viajado para enseñarle el lenguaje de su futuro esposo había terminado por convencerlo de escuchar numerosas historias de su prometido.

     Viktor Nikiforov.  _Dolorosamente apuesto,_ había dicho el maestro Popovich, carismático y también un hábil guerrero. Ambos hombres habían crecido juntos, Georgi –como le había pedido a Yuuri que lo llamara– como un aprendiz del sabio y consejero del rey, y Viktor como único heredero del vasto reino que según le habían contado, era uno de los más grandes de todo el mundo.

 _—Él quiso averiguar cosas sobre usted —_ le había dicho Georgi— _no se sabe mucho acerca de este lugar, y mucho menos de usted su alteza, pero lo que sí se dice es que la gente de aquí es inhumanamente bella, y todo lo que tenga que ver con su tierra está siempre rodeado de misterio._

 _—Pues seguro se ha decepcionado al llegar, aquí las cosas son bastante normales —_ habló con el ceño fruncido— _es bastante exagerado referirse a nosotros como inhumanamente hermosos, somos todos muy parecidos, al menos en el resto del mundo tienen colores de cabello y ojos diferentes._

_El maestro se había reído por el comentario de su estudiante, en ese mes habían progresado bastante con el idioma, el príncipe era alguien inteligente y con una muy buena memoria por lo que calculaba que en dos meses dominaría a la perfección en idioma que, al compararlo con el nativo del hijo del emperador, era muy fácil._

_—Vuestro idioma fue uno de los primeros que intenté aprender, y estuve varios años, en sí costaba mucho encontrar libro sobre su tierra, sobre su lenguaje aún más, pero por suerte en nuestra biblioteca poseíamos algunos y junto a mi maestro conseguimos algunos más con el tiempo. Ambos siempre nos sentimos maravillados por este lugar, y al llegar, supero por completo mis expectativas —_ contó con una sonrisa en su rostro—.  _Dicen que cuando miras mucho un diamante este pierde su esplendor, y usted al estar tan acostumbrado a este lugar, ve todo como si fuera algo ordinario, pero créame su alteza que para mí no lo es._

     Recordar todo lo que había hablado con el maestro Popovich le hacía pensar que ya estaba listo para ir a vivir a aquel lugar, pero el lado racional de su mente sabía que no era así, que algo era escuchar y otra cosa muy diferente era vivirlo en carne y hueso.

     Luego de vagar por una hora por los extensos pasillos de su palacio, el príncipe Yuuri decidió dar una última visita al Templo Mayor, despedir a sus dioses y a todo en lo que creía. El Templo estaba conectado al palacio por medio de un ancho pasillo abierto que mostraba jardines imperiales, y al final una enorme puerta se abría siempre para él a la hora que la necesitara. Dentro el aire era fresco a comparación del agobiante clima que estaban teniendo.

     La lluvia había cesado al comienzo de la primavera, y cada vez el sol parecía hacerse más potente. La gente huía a los templos donde sabían que el calor no lograba atravesar los muros, peleaban por agua fresca y comida, la anarquía comenzaba a reinar y solo en los templos el silencio era absoluto.

     Allí dentro crecían árboles milenarios, la luz del sol jamás había tocado sus hojas pero seguían vivos y el verde de sus hojas encandilaba en la penumbra del lugar. De ellos brotaban flores de un rosa oscuro, a lo lejos parecían ordinarias pero dentro de ellas brillaban como lágrimas de cristal sus semillas, Georgi se había quedado enmudecido al ingresar por primera vez al Templo Mayor, analizando su infraestructura y los grabados ancestrales de las paredes. Pero su mandíbula había caído al suelo al ver el fruto de estos árboles.

 _—Ahora entiendo porque no quieren que nadie se entrometa en este lugar_ —había dicho.

     Cada vez que caminaba sin rumbo por esos pasillos que ya sabía de memoria, lograba encontrar la paz interna que a veces tanto le faltaba. Su religión no era como las que el maestro Popovich había sido tan amable de explicar. La mayoría tenía una cantidad limitada de dioses, o un solo dios a los que adoraban y por los que iban a guerras, pero sus dioses no peleaban por esas cosas. Para ellos dios estaba en cada alma viviente, y lo más importante era mantener la armonía. Que su pueblo, sus animales y toda la vegetación estuvieran muriendo era un claro ejemplo de armonía desequilibrada, y era el deber de Yuuri intentar apaciguar ese desorden de energías que gobernaba su hogar.

     Yuuri sabía que no importaba cuanto rezara, si iba a otros imperios con su bien armado ejército a esparcir su fe, la tierra no haría llover hasta que ella quisiera, pero ellos, como seres pensantes podían ayudar a que los seres vivos que hay en ella no sufrieran tanto.

 _—_ El calor siempre vuelve a la gente más creyente ¿No lo crees, primo? —escucha él a su lado, sobresaltándose. El príncipe se voltea para ver a su prima quien siempre había sido sigilosa como un felino y toda su vida lo había asustado apareciendo de repente.

     —Si los lugares de trabajo estuvieran así de fríos la gente pasaría el día entero trabajando —responde Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

     De todas las personas que conocía, se alegraba que fuera Sakura quien lo acompañara en este viaje, ella sería a partir de ese día el recuerdo viviente de su vida pasada, de su infancia entre juegos y su temprana juventud aprendiendo los deberes reales.

     —Deberían de tener eso en cuenta —comenta con una sonrisa, pero enseguida su expresión se vuelve seria—.  Nuestra abuela desea verte.

     El príncipe asiente dirigiéndose enseguida a dónde requerían de su presencia. Se sabía el camino de memoria de tantas veces que lo había recorrido, sus pies caminaban sin pensarlo dos veces, se sabía también las historias de los muros de atrás para adelante (porque cuando volvía esa era la manera en la que los leía) y cuando llega a la puerta labrada en oro, toca suavemente y luego ingresa, se posiciona en medio de la habitación y hace una pequeña reverencia.

     — _Ohayō gozaimasu,_ abuela —saluda respetuosamente el joven.

     —Yuuri, por favor siéntate —invita la Sacerdotisa con un leve gesto de mano—. Hace ya un tiempo que no me visitas, y por lo visto tampoco te veré en mucho tiempo.

     —Lo lamento —se disculpó sinceramente arrepentido mientras se sienta de piernas cruzadas frente a la mujer. El príncipe adoraba a su abuela y lo que más le dolía era dejar a su familia—. He estado ocupado intentando aprender el idioma de mi prometido, organizando todo lo que debo llevarme y lo que necesitamos para el viaje… —comienza a enumerar pero es interrumpido.

     —Mejor no hablemos de eso —le corta con una suave sonrisa—. Desde que ingresaste todo tu ser irradia tensión y no te llamé para eso.

     La abuela del príncipe había dejado su título de emperatriz hace muchos años, más específicamente tras la muerte de su esposo. Luego de que la anterior líder de la Orden muriera, ella se había convertido en la Suprema en una votación de ya hace varios años. A pesar de haber vivido ya más de medio siglo, su rostro apenas se veía demacrado a diferencia de aquellas personas que vivían de la agricultura o ganadería; al igual que su prima, delicados dibujos hechos con tinta negra recorrían desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies descalzos, en el caso de Sakura ella siempre se tomaba el trabajo de dibujarse a la luna y a otros astros del cielo a los que adoraba; su abuela en cambio decoraba su piel con flores, ramas y hojas, todas dibujadas con la delicadeza y dedicación de alguien que lleva muchos años haciéndolo.

     —Tuve un mal presentimiento de este viaje Yuuri, pero también vi que si lo impedimos las consecuencias serán aún peores —explica la sacerdotisa mirando a su nieto a los ojos, un pequeño destello cruza por la mirada de la mujer mayor, haciendo a Yuuri estremecer. 

    El de cabello negro frunce el ceño, pues sabía que la consecuencia de quedarse sería probablemente que todo su Imperio caería en desgracia por la hambruna, pero no tenía ni idea de que consecuencias traería su matrimonio con Viktor Nikiforov.

     —¿Es que acaso no nos llevaremos bien y viviré el resto de mi vida siendo miserable? Creo que puedo vivir con eso  —le resta importancia, aunque muy en el fondo el príncipe sabía que eso no era verdad.

     —No, no es eso a lo que me refería —dice—. Si vas, las cosas aquí mejoraran poco a poco, pero tu perderás algo que te importa.

     — ¿Qué sería eso que me importa?

     —No lo sé, mientras meditaba sólo pude sentir el esa desesperación que uno siente cuando algo o alguien que ama le es arrebatado —explica haciendo que Yuuri se pierda en sus pensamientos.

     Perder a algo o alguien que ama ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a correr tal riesgo? Yuuri no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona fuerte, suele aferrarse mucho y también quebrarse muy fácilmente. La simple idea de separarse de su familia para siempre lo tenía destrozado, entonces ¿Qué sería de él si pierde algo que ama?

     Por un momento se siente tentado a rogarle a su padre que cancele el matrimonio. No se sentía listo para casarse, ni para dejar su hogar ¿Y qué si el reino de su esposo jamás lo aceptaba? ¿Y si Viktor Nikiforov resulta ser un tirano? ¿O si en cambio era bueno con todos pero con él a solas se transforma en una persona completamente diferente? Eran muchas las cosas que podían salir mal si dejaba el lugar donde había vivido toda su existencia, aquel era un país nuevo en el que jamás había estado ¿Con qué derecho iba a reinarlo? Podían pasar un mes o diez años, pero podría ser que Yuuri jamás estuviera listo, que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse al clima, a la comida, a las extrañas costumbres o al idioma.

     —¿Qué debería hacer? —pregunta en un susurro y a su abuela le recuerda a un niño perdido.

     Lo que perdía podía ser muchas cosas, desde su libertad hasta alguien a quien ama. Ante eso ultimo una idea atraviesa la mente del joven ¿Y si terminaba enamorándose de Viktor, y luego de pasar mucho tiempo junto a él este trágicamente fallecía de alguna forma?

     —Lo que sea correcto —responde su abuela segura.

     Lo correcto no era dejarse llevar por sus miedos, era un príncipe y tenía un deber para con su pueblo. Su gente se estaba muriendo y frente a él tenía la solución, un príncipe debía de sacrificarse a sí mismo por su pueblo,  _debía_ hacerlo.

     —Eso haré —asegura viendo como todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

**********************************************************

     Georgi se encontraba hablando con Sakura, el forastero adoraba escuchar cosas sobre la cultura y religión del lugar, y no había nadie mejor para hablar de eso que su prima. Sakura era muy inteligente a pesar de ser la más joven de todas las sacerdotisas, se decía que en un futuro ocuparía el puesto de su abuela, y Yuuri podía contar con ello.

     No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría su prima con él, quizá hasta que terminara de adaptarse, quizá hasta que se aburriera de estar lejos de su hogar,  pero no sería para siempre. Ella tenía su vida y un futuro prometedor, y Yuuri no quería irrumpir con su destino.

     Mucha gente se había acercado hacia donde él se encontraba, controlando que todo estuviera en orden, puesto que su padre estaba junto a los soldados que lo acompañarían, el acuerdo era un príncipe para su heredero y mil quinientos hombres para la guerra, ahora había en total mil seiscientos por si alguno fallecía en el camino, cosa que esperaban que no pasara, y para que cuando llegaran y tuvieran que marcharse con los soldados de sus nuevos aliados, al menos hubiera algunos hombres de confianza junto a Yuuri.

     Mari y su madre lo ayudaban a asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, que el personal que enviarían con él estaba listo, sus cosas perfectamente ordenadas en varios carruajes y los alimentos bien guardados.

     Era mediodía,  la hora de la comida, y a pesar de estar muy acostumbrado a eso. el príncipe sentía que si probaba un bocado de comida terminaría vomitando. Tenía una opresión en el pecho molestándole continuamente, y a medida que se acercaba la hora de partir, más le costaba respirar.

     Cuando terminan de controlar absolutamente todo, Yuuri mira a su madre y siente cómo se vuelve totalmente débil. Ella le devuelve la mirada triste mientras camina hacia donde él se encuentra.

     ¿Qué haría ahora cuando lo único que necesitara fuera la reconfortante presencia de su madre? Los ojos de Mari chocan con los de Yuuri mientras Hiroko lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Su hermana lo miraba como si supiera el dolor que ahogaba al alma de Yuuri, desprenderse de su madre era algo doloroso, especialmente cuando esta los había mimado en exceso, pero que en algún momento de su vida iba a terminar sucediendo, aunque él hubiera preferido que fuera mucho, mucho más adelante.

     —Cuídate, mi niño —susurra la emperatriz con la voz entrecortada y llena de cariño—. Siempre recuerda que te amamos mucho, y nunca olvides de dónde vienes.

     —Nunca —respondió aferrándose aún más a su progenitora—. Yo también los amo.

     Se quedan así unos minutos, aunque a ambos les resultan apenas unos segundos. Enseguida se acerca su hermana, quien también lo abraza por un largo periodo de tiempo, lo que sorprende a Yuuri, ya que su hermana no era una persona muy demostrativa.

     —Sé fuerte  _onii-chan_  —dice la heredera cuando se separan—. A pesar de que a partir de ahora servirás a un reino diferente, recuerda que seremos aliados, así que ni se te ocurra perder contacto con nosotros —exige haciendo a Yuuri sonreír.

     —Por supuesto que no,  _onee-chan —_ la mujer le acomoda el cabello a su hermano menor para después dejarlo con su padre, quien le da un sencillo abrazo.

     Yuuri se sube a su caballo, y junto a él Sakura hace lo mismo con el suyo. Ella era mucho más independiente de lo que Yuuri seria jamás, así que sus despedidas fueron más cortas y menos emotivas. Además, ella en algún momento volvería, él en cambio se estaba despidiendo para siempre.

     —Es curioso que los caballos sean los únicos animales que usan para reemplazar el trabajo humano y que además no sean autóctonos —comenta Georgi sobre el animal que lo había traído hasta ese lugar. Yuuri no se molesta en contestar, así que Sakura lo hace por él.

     El príncipe mira hacia atrás, el palacio donde había crecido estaba igual que siempre, pero para Yuuri nunca había lucido tan hermoso. El calor era abrumador, y a pesar de las numerosas ropas y accesorios que usaba para protegerse de los rayos del astro diurno, el futuro rey de un reino desconocido, sentía el calor de estos como un caluroso abrazo de despedida.

    Se ponen en marcha. Yuuri se recubre aún más el rostro con las telas que lo protegen del Sol, y deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, el príncipe se permite llorar en silencio.

 

 


	2. This place we live, it is not where we belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri no termina de sentirse cómodo en su nuevo hogar, y se siente abrumado y fuera de lugar en éste, sin importar cuanto intente su prometido hacerle sentir cómodo mientras lo corteja.

 

**Capítulo 2**

_And I know you mean only the best_  
_And your intentions aren't to bother me_  
_But honestly I'd rather be_  
_Somewhere with my people_

               Los días  se convirtieron en semanas, y aun así Yuuri no se sentía listo cuando vio a lo lejos la ciudad que ahora se convertiría en su hogar. A medida que el camino pasaba, el príncipe había notado como el clima cambiaba. Al principio habían pasado calor, había días en que el Sol irradiaba su calor tan fuerte, que era una tortura estar bajo la luz de este, pero a medida que se acercaban a su destino la temperatura había ido descendiendo.

               En todos los puertos en los que habían parado se los había mirado con curiosidad, aunque Yuuri y su caravana tampoco se quedaban cortos en ese sentimiento. Cada paisaje era un nuevo descubrimiento, y pensándolo un poco el de cabello negro podía verle un lado bueno a ese viaje interminable: al menos vería un poco del mundo antes de verse forzado a permanecer en un lugar que no sabía si sería de su agrado.

                — ¿Emocionado? —pregunta Sakura a su lado, podía escuchar la burla en su voz. Su prima sabía que lo último que quería era llegar, y que probablemente estaba tentado a dar vuelta a su caballo e irse al galope hasta el palacio.

                — ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —musita de repente—. Cuando llegue allí y todos estén allí viendo que es lo que hago ¿Qué debo hacer?

                Sakura detiene su caballo esperando a que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo. Durante el día viajaban en sus corceles pero de noche dormían en una carroza que, según Georgi, llamaría mucho la atención de la gente.

                —Cuando lleguemos allí nos recibirán con la intención de impresionarnos, seguramente quedará bien visto que halagues algo, cualquier cosa —sugiere mirando a la nada mientras piensa—. Cuando te presentes intenta ser lo más educado posible, estarás conociendo a tu futura familia, aunque no se mucho de modales extranjeros por lo que no podría decirte exactamente cómo actuar.

                —No me refería a eso —el príncipe muerde su labio nervioso antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Qué debería decirle a _él_?

                —Pues teniendo en cuenta que vas a estar frente a sus padres, sugiero que dejen las charlas sexuales para otro momento.

                —¡Sakura! —exclama Yuuri sonrojado hasta las orejas, llamando la atención de Georgi que se encontraba cerca— ¡No digas cosas así! —las carcajadas de su prima se escuchan por todo el lugar, atrayendo miradas curiosas haciendo que la cara del moreno se pusiera aún más roja.

                —¿Por qué tantas risas? —interroga Georgi con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa.

                Sakura no puede contestar por su ataque de risas, así que Yuuri solo niega con la cabeza intentando evitar la mirada del maestro.

                —Vamos Yuuri, en algún momento tenía que pasar —sigue molestando la sacerdotisa. Normalmente era una persona seria y centrada, pero con su primo podía llegar a ser muy infantil.

                —¿Qué cosa tenía que pasar? ¡Exijo saber! —exclama Georgi con un gesto que le recuerda al de un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta. Dramático.

                —Todavía no ocurre Georgi, pero cuando pase lo sabrás —contesta Sakura con una mirada traviesa. El maestro parece entender a lo que se refiere y se une a las risas y burlas.

                Cada vez la muralla en el horizonte se hacía más grande, ya se veían varias personas caminando por las alturas del muro, al parecer habían notado la procedencia de la caravana que se avecinaba, ya que Yuuri podía ver varias figuras corriendo de un lado a otro.

                En el camino el maestro Georgi le había comentado que había enviado cartas al príncipe sobre él, no le había informado el contenido de esas cartas, pero eso había hecho que su nivel de nervios aumentara, y todo por el simple hecho de que sentía que el maestro tenía una opinión bastante elevada sobre él, y no sentía que todo eso fuera verdad.

                Sumando la presión de las expectativas y que tendría que enfrentarse a las miradas de toda la familia real, la corte y toda la gente que se acercara a verlo, a Yuuri se le hacía cada vez más difícil el respirar.

                —En diez minutos llegaremos a las puertas —informa el castaño a su lado, obviamente el sería el único que podría decirle cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a su hogar.

                Pasa sus dedos por su cabello mientras toma aire profundamente, ya se veía con detalle la enorme construcción diseñada para defender la ciudad, y Georgi había pedido permiso para adelantarse e informar en la entrada que de verdad era seguro abrir las puertas.

                Llegan en ocho minutos, los cuales Yuuri había contado casi obsesivamente, y mientras pasan por la entrada sin ser interrogados o detenidos, el príncipe escucha el sonido de un instrumento que desconoce anunciando su llegada.

                La gente se había aglomerado en los costados de los caminos, esperando poder ver por primera vez a quien en algún momento se volvería su rey consorte. Los ojos curiosos lo hacían sentir desnudo, aunque podía jurar que la mayor parte de las miradas se detenían en Sakura, quien cabalgaba tranquilamente a su lado.

                Ya estaba estipulado hace mucho que llegarían ese día, por lo que se habían esmerado un poco más con sus vestimentas. Él estaba usando un _kimono_ morado y un _hakama_ negro por arriba de éste. Le habían dado una tela negra de seda para que se enrollara en el cuello y cabeza para protegerse del viento fresco que había, y que no estaban tan acostumbrados, así que lo único que se veía de él eran los ojos y el cabello que caía sobre su frente.

                —Allí es, su alteza —dice Georgi señalando a una enorme estructura de colores que jamás había visto. El maestro también se había esmerado en su vestimenta, aunque había dejado atrás las cómodas yukatas que le habían proporcionado cuando era el invitado en su reino, para dar a lugar a lo que creía era la moda de aquel lugar. Se notaba tenso, ya no sonreía como lo hacía en el viaje y antes de éste, y Yuuri se preguntaba si así seria a partir de ahora.

                El lugar estaba al lado de un río, pero el viaje hubiera resultado muy largo si intentaban hacer todo el recorrido por el agua, así que cortaron camino yendo en su mayor parte por tierra. Aunque quizá hubiera sido menos cansador ingresar por el afamado Canal de Invierno en vez de estar cabalgando por tanto tiempo.

                Cuando ingresan al recinto, Yuuri se sintió a salvo por unos segundos al verse fuera del alcance de todas esas miradas analíticas, pero cuando vio a un grupo de personas excelentemente ataviadas esperando por él, pensó que sería mucho mejor volver con toda esa gente con la que no tendría que casarse. Al frente, un hombre con lo que suponía era la afamada corona que usan los reyes, hablaba con otro de cabello largo y plateado. Detrás de ellos, una mujer platicaba con un hombre mayor, quien suponía era el sabio del que Georgi había comentado, y a quien en un futuro reemplazaría.  A un costado había varias personas, todas ataviadas con vestimentas excéntricas y lujosas, llenas de joyas y con la barbilla en alto.

                 La mujer que suponía era la reina tenía el cabello plateado como el hombre de delante, pero no pudo distinguir otro rasgo significativo hasta que llegó y tuvo que bajarse de su caballo. En ese momento, sus ojos chocaron con unos azules como el agua del océano, obviamente _sabía quién era._

                 Había recibido demasiadas descripciones de Viktor Nikiforov como para no reconocerlo. Desde lejos ya notaba que Yuuri era unos centímetros más bajo, más delgado y menos atractivo, nunca había visto a nadie con el cabello de aquel color, y mucho menos el de sus ojos. De seguro pasaba horas entrenando con espadas como la que el maestro le había mostrado, pesadas y difíciles de usar para alguien que había entenado toda su vida con un tipo distinto de armas, ya que se había negado a aprender con las que son demasiado grandes e incomodas, como los _nodachi_.

                Al bajarse del caballo, por educación se quita las telas que recubren parte de su rostro, y se acerca intentando disimular sus emociones para presentarse apropiadamente a la que sería su nueva familia.

                Sakura lo imita, situándose a su lado con gracia, mientras el maestro Popovich se adelanta y los presenta.

                —Sus altezas —comienza en su idioma natal—. Estos son Katsuki Yuuri y su prima, Katsuki Sakura.

                Ambos hacen una reverencia inclinando levemente la cintura, ya Georgi los había mirado curioso la primera vez que había visto ese gesto, y quizá si hacían esa muestra de respeto tal y como la hacían al presentarse ante el emperador, parecería algo exagerado en frente de los ojos analíticos de la familia real y la corte.

                Yuuri siente como es analizado por toda las personas allí presentes, mientras Georgi vuelve a hablar. El rey lo miraba fríamente, al mismo tiempo que la reina y el príncipe heredero lo hacían con curiosidad, la misma que había visto en los ojos del maestro tantas veces.

                —Y ellos son el rey Alexandr, la reina Anastasia y por último, el príncipe Viktor —los presenta y ellos también hacen la típica reverencia que el maestro les había enseñado a ambos antes de partir.

                —Es un placer conocerlos —dice Yuuri con nerviosismo la frase que había estado ensayando en su mente por horas y horas.

               —El placer es nuestro —responde el príncipe adelantándose y ofreciendo un brazo para caminar dentro.

                Georgi le había dicho que eso sería la primer cosa que Viktor haría, el maestro le enseñó todo acerca de los modales de aquel lugar como para no predecir cómo serían las siguientes horas de su vida. Un banquete de bienvenida lo esperaba dentro, donde tendría que ingerir comidas extrañas que probablemente no le gustarían, luego probablemente debería de pasar más tiempo con su prometido, y después de eso recién podría retirarse a descansar.

                Se siente nervioso cuando el príncipe heredero lo atrae suavemente más cerca de él, y se ve obligado a bajar la mirada cuando siente que la mirada azul insistente sobre él. La gente de la corte se había acercado a hablar con su prima, señalando sus dibujos, mientras que a su lado, un ahora más feliz Georgi hacía de traductor gustoso. Por un momento pensó que tendría que hablar con toda la corte, así que cuando el insistente agarre del príncipe lo hizo atravesar la puerta, miro hacia atrás.

               —Descuida, tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar con cada uno de ellos —asegura con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo os fue en el viaje? —pregunta cortésmente mientras ingresan dentro del palacio.

               Yuuri queda embelesado con la decoración del salón. Una escalera con una alfombra roja lo recibía, según lo que le había contado Georgi un lado lo llevaba a las alas de la familia real y la otra a las alas de los invitados. Hacia allí caminaron ellos junto a su prima y el maestro, que se habían unido luego de hablar unos minutos con la gente en la entrada, mientras los reyes se retiraban junto a la corte hablando en el idioma de aquel lugar, en medio de susurros rápidos que le resultaron inteligibles.

               —Bien, fue un camino largo, pero valió la pena —responde con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas intentando halagar a su prometido, al parecer lo logra porque éste forma una brillante sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

               Los ojos de Viktor brillaban como piedras preciosas, Yuuri se sentía simple a su lado, y le preocupaba haber decepcionado las expectativas del príncipe, ya que seguro contaba con que alguien de su tierra natal seria “inhumanamente bello”, y si había alguien a quien atribuirle esas características seria a él.

               Aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro, el heredero al trono le platica sobre el banquete que habían preparado, hablaba sin parar y sin descanso, se veía de muy buen humor, a diferencia de Yuuri que se sentía aturdido. Según él, los mejores platillos se servirían en su honor, tendrían a músicos tocando para ellos y servirían el mejor vino de la cosecha. Yuuri no sabía lo que era eso último, así que Viktor estuvo unos minutos explicando la elaboración, los tipos y algunas preferencias personales.

               —…el blanco es mucho más dulce que el tinto, así que yo lo prefiero…—Viktor para de hablar de repente y cambia de tema— ¿Qué es lo que toman en tu reino?

              —Bueno, la bebida más popular se llama _Sake,_ aunque yo no suelo beber mucho…

              Le parecía extraño que hubieran encontrado la forma de entablar tan fácilmente una conversación natural y de un tema común que no gire en torno a su futuro matrimonio. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando el maestro Georgi se llevó a Sakura hacia otro lado, alegando que su habitación estaba hacia esa dirección. Yuuri se quedó mirando por unos segundos como su prima desaparecía por uno de los pasillos. Había quedado sólo junto a Viktor.

              Aún tomado fuertemente de su brazo, el príncipe extranjero intenta calmar sus nervios. Mientras Viktor le habla de todos los invitados él intenta memorizar nombres que seguro volvería a escuchar, imaginar las descripciones de los rostros para dejar una mejor impresión, aunque de todos modos no soportaría equivocarse con algún nombre o apellido por lo que era mucho más probable que se quedaría callado junto a la gente que conoce bien.

              —Ésta será tu habitación momentáneamente, en un rato vendrán a ayudarte para que estés listo para el banquete… —luego de que diga eso, Viktor formula unas palabras que no logra entender, había temido que es momento llegara, porque si bien se había manejado mejor de lo que esperaba con el idioma, su vocabulario seguía siendo limitado, y eso era un problema.

              —Perdona, no comprendí lo último —dice con la mirada gacha cuando escucha a Viktor soltar una carcajada.

              —Tampoco quería que lo comprendieras —responde con una mirada que no sabe identificar, para luego voltearse e irse.

              Deja a Yuuri ruborizado por alguna razón, quizá por la extraña manera en que sus ojos habían brillado, o en sus labios que habían formado una sonrisa burlesca, o quizá coqueta.

              Cierra la puerta y se dirige directamente hacia lo que allí llamaban cama. En su hogar, dormían en futones, que eran mucho más sencillas que las ostentosas camas que utilizaban allí. Porque sí, “ostentoso” fue la primera palabra que cruzó por la mente de Yuuri al ver tal creación.  Georgi le había enseñado las palabras de las cosas que veía que en su lugar natal no existían, así que en esa clase de vocabulario no podría equivocarse. El colchón era enorme, habían labrado figuras extrañas en el respaldo, varias almohadas y almohadones reposaban sobre la parte superior de la cama, y aun sin haberlas tocado, sabía que las sábanas y edredones eran suaves como el pelaje de los _ezo momonnga_ que había visto en uno de sus viajes al norte de su país.

               Se lanza sobre todo eso, sintiendo que flota sobre un montón de nubes, y como la tensión que había estado presionándole desaparece poco a poco. En la soledad puede relajarse de todas las emociones que había pasado.

               Extrañamente, no se había sentido tan atemorizado al estar frente a Viktor y su familia,  sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que esto en realidad estaba pasando. No se había sentido listo al llegar, eso sí, pero se había forzado a sí mismo a avanzar, porque nadie lo iba a hacer por él.

               Escucha como alguien toca la puerta y habla en su idioma natal. Era Sakura.

               —Pasa —responde en el mismo lenguaje sin siquiera desenterrar la cabeza de las almohadas.

                El chirrido de la puerta retumba en las frías paredes de piedra, luego el ruido de las pisadas de su prima se hace presente, dejándole en claro que era momento de salir de ese cómodo refugio.

                —¿Cómo te fue? Es bueno que hayas dado una buena impresión —comienza a hablar sin dar rodeos—. Éste mes será una prueba como ya presentía, si no te ganas la confianza de los reyes y aún más importante, del príncipe, puede que esto jamás se concrete, están muy paranoicos con el asunto de… sus vecinos enemigos, Georgi me lo dijo.

                —Primero, me fue bien, muy bien —asegura el de ojos castaños con una pequeña sonrisa—. Viktor fue muy caballeroso y amable, me sorprende que pudiéramos hablar fluidamente de un tema tan mundano, sabes muy bien lo que me cuesta entablar relaciones sociales, así que creo que es un muy buen avance —cuenta con un poco de emoción—. Y segundo ¿Por qué habrían de sospechar de nosotros? Además de que me parece algo  prejuicioso, estamos lo suficiente desesperados como para lavarles los pies a lametazos.

                —Y es por eso que creen que podríamos traicionarlos —habla Sakura aún parada y de brazos cruzados, las largas mangas de su kimono no dejaban ver ni siquiera la punta de sus dedos—. Estamos tan desesperados que a sus ojos si sus enemigos nos hacen una mejor propuesta, correremos a lavarles los pies a lametazos a ellos —explica—. Aunque les hicimos unos votos a ellos, una promesa, y nuestro pueblo jamás defraudará eso, pero ellos no nos conocen, no saben nada de nosotros.

                Yuuri se da cuenta de que eso tiene mucha lógica si se pone en el lugar de sus anfitriones, pues el futuro no era un destino fijo, sino un mundo de probabilidades, por lo que esa idea era algo que a los ojos de estas personas, podría convertirse en algo real.

                —Enamóralo, no hay otra manera en la que podría confiar más en tí, y que luego haga que sus padres sientan lo mismo por ti, no hay otra opción, y si puedes, enamórate tú también, así también serás feliz.

                El príncipe sopesa las palabras de su prima durante unos segundos, debía de ser cuidadoso de no dar a entender ideas equivocadas, pero además de eso debía de ganarse cosas de las que no sabía si era digno de ganar. Además jamás había sentido ni hecho sentir emociones de tal magnitud, por lo que estaría caminando a ciegas y probablemente tropezaría más de una vez.

               Definitivamente el camino que había empezado a recorrer se volvía más y más complicado a medida que avanzaba.

**********************************************************

                Esta vez estaba usando un kimono de color negro con las clásicas mangas acampanadas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, en el borde eran blancas, y un patrón de finas y pequeñas líneas en patrones bien pensados. El hakama que estaba usando era la continuación de ese patrón, y tenía un _obi_ con el emblema de su familia en su cintura.

                Cuando se giró al espejo, la mayor parte de su cabello caía sobre su rostro, así que lo peinó hacia atrás con sus propios dedos, notando lo mucho que había crecido en el transcurso del viaje.

                Un suave toque en su puerta lo distrae, y asegurándose de que todo en él se encuentra bien se dirige a abrirla, encontrándose con la mirada oceánica de su prometido.

                El príncipe heredero había atado su larga melena plateada en una coleta, y llevaba un traje de colores sobrios, una capa de piel de algún animal marrón,  y una espada envainada al costado de su cintura.

                —Viktor, ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga Yuuri intentando no sonar poco cortes, pero sabiendo que falla estrepitosamente.

                —¿Me permitiría escoltarle al banquete? —pregunta el de cabello plateado rascando su cuello en un claro gesto nervioso, al parecer las palabras del otro príncipe lo habían descolocado un poco.

                Yuuri suaviza sus facciones mirando a la persona de en frente con una pequeña sonrisa, Viktor de verdad se estaba esforzando en esto, pero le hacía sentir que todo era parte de un protocolo, y que a pesar de que el príncipe tuviera buenas intenciones, no lo hacía solamente porque así lo deseara.

                —Claro que sí —responde tomando la mano que Viktor ahora le ofrecía, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

                Quizá hubiera preferido quedarse un tiempo más en soledad, analizando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor detalladamente, pero el deber lo llamaba, y aunque quería sentir que hacía todo eso porque él lo quería, sabía que era por las mismas razones que Viktor lo había buscado en su habitación: modales.

                ¿Sería algo egoísta hacer que el príncipe que tenía a su lado sintiera algo por él, cuando Yuuri no sabía si algún día podría corresponder esos sentimientos? Creería que sí, pero según Sakura no tenía muchas opciones.

                Sin darse cuenta pasan todo el transcurso del recorrido en silencio, por las facciones de su acompañante se daba cuenta que estaba incómodo por ello, pero a Yuuri por el momento eso no le preocupaba, tendrían toda la noche para conversar.

                Llegan a una enorme puerta de madera blanca con dibujos dorados, dos guardias la abren, dando a lugar a un enorme salón con un enorme colgando del techo candelabro, el maestro Georgi se lo había dibujado una vez para explicarle a qué era lo que se refería esa palabra, pero en la vida real era mucho más hermoso que un simple dibujo a tinta, con sus velas encendidas y brillando como estrellas nocturnas.

                —¿Te gusta? —Yuuri voltea sus ojos a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con el rostro de su prometido— el candelabro —aclara.

                Yuuri asiente, sintiéndose tonto por emocionarse por cosas que allí debían de ser normales y cotidianas. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como un niño ante todas estas nuevas imágenes que aparecían frente a él.

                Avanzaron lentamente hacia la mesa larga donde en el medio había cuatro lugares vacíos, los que quedaban exactamente en la mitad eran probablemente para los reyes, y suponía que los dos restantes le pertenecen a ellos.

                Viktor lo guía entre la gente, él se aferra a su brazo como si fuera un guía espiritual, ya que moverse entre las aglomeraciones de personas nunca fue lo suyo. Escucha a varias personas hablar, pero el ruido era tanto que apenas entendía el lenguaje que usaban. Al llegar a la mesa, Viktor pasa primero y corre la silla de Yuuri para que se siente a su lado, quien agradeció por el gesto mientras ve a su prometido sentarse a su lado.

                En eso, las puertas vuelven a abrirse dejando pasar a los reyes, todos se levantan incluso el príncipe, así que Yuuri se apresura a levantarse también. Los monarcas ingresan saludando a varias personas en las mesas cercanas a la propia, y allí Yuuri se da cuenta que Sakura estaba unas mesas más abajo, en silencio mirando la copa que tenía en su mano. 

                La comida aparece apenas los reyes se sientan en la mesa, decenas de sirvientes pasan frente a él, dejando bandejas de plata y oro, una mujer de cabello amarillo le sirve el plato principal, y a Yuuri se le revuelve el estómago al ver el pedazo marrón y rosado que suponía era carne animal, que goteaba sangre y manchaba levemente los vegetales a un lado.

                Con curiosidad dirige su mirada a los pocos hombres y mujeres de su pueblo que habían sido admitidos en este banquete, estaban todos un escalón debajo de Sakura, podían ver como bromeaban o hacían muecas de asco ante la comida, varias risas y bromas se escuchan hasta donde él estaba, y ve como su prima cubre su boca con su abanico para contener una carcajada.

                En ese momento hubiera deseado estar allí con ellos, conversando de lo diferente que era todo, del disgusto que se había llevado al ver su plato e intentando verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Pero estaba allí, y no se sentía comprendido como sabía que lo seria en unas mesas más abajo, y que sus extrañezas y disgustos no serían tomados de una buena forma en ese lugar. Contestaba como podía a la reina, intentando no comer los vegetales que habían sido manchados por el fluido de la carne cocinada, mientras sentía la mirada del rey sobre él y a Viktor alejado de todo.

                —¿Está todo bien? No has tocado el conejo —susurra de repente su prometido, haciendo que se sobresalte.

                —En mi país nosotros no comemos… animales —contesta de igual forma, Viktor hace un ruido de entendimiento.

                —La próxima vez puedes pedir en las cocinas algo especial para ti, lo que sea, no hay ningún problema —ofrece el príncipe heredero.

                Yuuri asiente y le agradece por la propuesta, conversan un rato y Viktor retira el pedazo de carne que había en su plato para comerlo él, después llegan más platos para servirse, los cuales Viktor rechaza por parte de él aunque él se sirve gustoso varias veces más.

                Mucha gente se acerca a saludarlos, a él y a la gente que estaba a su derecha, le incomodaba mucho estar hablando con gente nueva, que se fueran y enseguida después de eso apareciera más gente, buscando palabras vacías dichas por mera cortesía. Algunos se acercaban sólo para verlo mejor, y sus ojos recorrían todo el vestuario, rostro y cabello de Yuuri sin disimulo alguno. Obviamente le incomodaba, y Viktor a su lado parecía notarlo, pero ninguno podía hacer mucho además de escucharlos atentamente hasta que decidieras irse.

                Cuando terminan de comer el último plato, una masa dulce con frutas y crema arriba, retiran todo lo que estaba sobre las mesas, luego a estás las mueven dejando un enorme espacio en el centro del salón. Yuuri no puede evitar dirigir sus ojos nuevamente hacia donde su prima se encontraba, uno de los generales se había acercado para pedirle bailar al son de una música que ninguno conocía, por lo que ver a su gente iba a ser todo un espectáculo.

                Los músicos se colocan a un lado del salón, sus ojos se dirigen ahora a Viktor, hoy él había sido quien había tomado la iniciativa en la mayoría de las cosas, y aunque le encantaría estar con la gente que conocía desde hace años, tenía que cumplir con su deber. Antes de hablar bebe otro trago de esa bebida que el príncipe heredero había mencionado más temprano.

                —¿Te gustaría bailar? —propone sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo.

                Realmente odiaba esa reacción que tenía al no ser alguien con confianza, sin estima de sí mismo, y estar junto a Viktor lo dejaba realmente inseguro porque él sería su compañero de vida, por su mente solo pensaba que, si se equivocaba, estaría arruinando el resto de su finita existencia.

                —Claro que sí, Yuuri —acepta pronunciando el nombre con una fuere ere, a diferencia del maestro que lo hacía tal y como lo pronunciaban en el reino del castaño.

                Muchas personas se habían acercado al centro del salón para bailar, haciendo que el miedo de chocarse con alguien y hacer el ridículo aumente de cero a cien en la mente de Yuuri.

                Viktor le toma de la cintura y enlaza los dedos de su mano libre con la mano derecha del príncipe. Yuuri posa su mano libre en el hombro de su prometido, sintiendo como esa bebida había nublado su cerebro cuando es girado bruscamente por su pareja.  Un instrumento de sonido agudo suena con una melodía veloz, haciendo que todos los que estaban danzando se movieran a un tempo igual de rápido, Yuuri no sabía cómo lograba seguirle el paso a su pareja, y presentía en algún momento terminaría cayendo al suelo,  así que se alegra cuando la melodía cambia a una más lenta.

                Habían bailado aquella danza veloz por varios minutos sin decir palabra, y a Yuuri ya estaba un poco cansado, y el montón de gente que tenía a su alrededor no ayudaba a que ingresara aire en su cuerpo.

                Nota como varias parejas cambian de posición, así que imitandolas, Yuuri posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de su prometido, sintiendo como ésta lo acerca más, atrayéndolo por la cintura.

                Su mirada se cruza con la de Sakura, quien lo ve con una media sonrisa. A su lado, Georgi le susurraba algo, haciéndola sonreír aún más. Algo le decía que dentro de poco tendría una charla con su prima.

                —¿Estás de acuerdo… con esto? —pregunta Viktor, por un momento dudando de lo que decía. El de cabello de plata había llevado una de sus manos al mentón del otro para obligarlo a juntar sus miradas.

                —Si no lo hubiera estado, no estaría aquí —asegura con firmeza, queriendo dejar en claro eso desde el principio a pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro?

                —Si —responde simplemente mientras trazaba círculos en la espalda de Yuuri.

                La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse más y más, el de ojos castaños admitía que el momento que estaban teniendo era bastante romántico, pero la cercanía a tanta gente lo estaba incomodando, incluso estaba llegando a asfixiarlo.

                Él no estaba hecho para situaciones como ésta, ni para vivir en lugares con este tipo de tradiciones, no se sentía para nada como su hogar, ni tampoco pensaba que en algún momento fuera a alcanzar a sentirse como tal, pero ya estaba allí y aunque tuviera que mentir haría lo de se suponía que debía hacer.

                Viktor le da otra vuelta, e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no chocar contra alguien. La sensación de los dedos de su pareja sobre la tela de su ropa le daba cosquillas, y sabía perfectamente que todo su rostro estaba sonrojado por el calor del lugar y por la situación en la que estaba. Yuuri nunca había bailado esa música, ni tampoco de esa forma, pero al parecer no se le daba tan mal, porque cuando levanta su mirada a buscar a Sakura, nuevamente la encuentra con todas las personas de su nación que habían asistido, todos miraban hacia donde los dos estaban y cuando notaron la mirada de Yuuri, sonrieron y asintieron en señal de aprobación.

                El príncipe se sonrojó hasta las orejas y escondió su rostro apoyando su frente en el hombro de Viktor. Ante esa reacción éste se voltea para ver qué ocurre, y Yuuri se niega a ver qué es lo que nota al voltearse, ya que desde ahí escucha las risas y comentarios en su idioma nativo.

                —Creo que estamos siendo observados… —dice Viktor con una sonrisa divertida.

                — _No me digas… —_ responde Yuuri en un tono socarrón, hablando su lengua nativa y dejando a su prometido con el rostro confundido.

                —¿Qué significa lo que…? —comienza a hablar el príncipe pero el castaño lo detiene.

                —No pretendía que comprendieras —interrumpe levantando ambas cejas.

                Alguien detrás de él lo empuja levemente, y el jolgorio aumenta a medida que las bebidas circulan, causándole a Yuuri un feo dolor de cabeza, pero a pesar de eso no quería irse, aunque era sólo el primer día, habían podido llevarse bien y crear un momento romántico perfecto, que hacia su corazón latir fuertemente y su mente desvariar. Al parecer a Viktor también le estaba agradando el momento, pero su rostro reflejaba que sentía la incomodidad irradiar del cuerpo de Yuuri.

                Su gente estaba algo apartada de todos, en un lugar donde seguro el aire llegaba fresco y reconfortante, y seguramente las personas no intentaban tocarlos a propósito por detrás, y a Yuuri le hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo con ellos.

                Luego de un rato, Viktor para repentinamente.

                —¿No quieres salir de aquí? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

 _Enamóralo_. Suena la voz de Sakura en la mente del príncipe. Sabía exactamente que palabras decir para ganar su corazón, su hermana le había leído demasiadas historias románticas cuando ambos eran niños y sin responsabilidades. Y aunque sabía que no sentía de verdad esas palabras, las dice igual:

                —Iré a donde tú vayas.

                Sin perder tiempo Viktor toma de su mano y lo arrastra fuera del lugar. Había tanta gente rodeándolos que probablemente ni los reyes ni Sakura podían ver ya dónde antes se encontraban, así que camina tranquilo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el firme agarre de Viktor en su mano izquierda.

                Lo lleva afuera, a los jardines. El viento helado choca contra él repentinamente, dejándolo estático durante un segundo. A comparación del aire viciado del salón, el frío de allí  despejó su mente, el césped estaba cubierto escarcha que conseguía traspasar y humedecer su calzado.

                —Al contrario de lo que están viviendo en tu reino, aquí el frío nos está azotando como nunca antes —cuenta con los labios fruncidos—. Pero esto no era lo que quería que vieras.

               Se adentran más en los jardines hasta llegar al centro de éste, allí Viktor le dice que espere y que mire hacia el cielo.

               El frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos, su ropa no estaba hecha específicamente para ese tipo de clima, aunque contaba con varias telas que hasta antes de salir al exterior habían servido para mantenerlo caliente. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, y sus dedos se habían entumecido, y no entendía qué era lo que Viktor esperaba con tanta paciencia.

               De repente, siente como algo es colocado en su espalda: Viktor había colocado su capa de piel sobre él. La tela estaba cálida por el calor corporal que había desprendido su dueño, y los brazos de éste lo rodearon justo en el momento en el que el cielo comenzó a brillar.

               —Las llamamos Luces del Norte, como su nombre dice nada más aparecen en el norte, pero usualmente no lo hacen aquí, si no mucho más lejos, donde el frío es aún peor —explica hablando suavemente para no distraerle de la imagen que tenían frente a ellos—. Aquí no suelen durar mucho.

               Yuuri jamás pensó que presenciaría algo tan hermoso, era una verdadera obra de arte del cielo, los colores iban desde el verde hasta el azul, y las formas se cruzaban y expandían, dejándole maravillado. No podía siquiera describir lo que estaba viendo, pero podía jurar a partir de ese momento que era la cosa más hermosa que había presenciado en su vida.

                Viktor de verdad se estaba esforzando en la relación entre ambos, intentando que su primer día, su primer banquete y su primera impresión fuera la mejor, y se sentía un poco egoísta al no poder disfrutarlo como su prometido esperaba que lo hiciera.

                Pero allí con Viktor abrazándolo por la espalda, los dos a solas sin toda esa gente a su alrededor, y las misteriosas luces nocturnas que iluminaban la noche, Yuuri se sentía en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

                —Supongo que ya es hora de volver —escucha a Viktor decir, la barbilla apoyada suavemente sobre su hombro y el agarre de su cintura alejándose poco a poco. Las luces se habían detenido, dejándolos nuevamente a oscuras—. Hay mucha gente allí dentro que quiere conocerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic está inspirado en los posts de Tumblr de Kazliin "Every Pawn Can Become A Queen Snippets" quien en sí creó un fanfiction para su fanfiction xD. También le dedico esta historia porque todo lo que hace me devuelve la inspiración que hace ya un tiempo habia perdido ¡Muchas gracias!
> 
> Link del primer post: http://kazliin.tumblr.com/post/158784693207/yoooo-that-historical-arranged-marriage-au-looks  
> Link de su fanfiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484  
> Link de la traducción al español: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9399065
> 
> Y gracias también a mi querida lunática <3 que me ayuda con los signos de puntuación, mi peor pesadilla
> 
> Mejor tarde que nunca, acá les traigo el segundo, y espero que dentro de poco el tercero, espero que no se note que es la primera vez que escribo romance, la verdad es que mi tipo de escritura suele ser un poco... diferente.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de pasar un momento muy especial junto a su futuro esposo, Yuuri conoce un lado de él que hubiera deseado no conocer.

**Capítulo 3**

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

               La primera semana fue una experiencia algo extraña, sin todas esas personas a su alrededor era mucho más fácil entablar una conversación con Viktor y su familia. La reina era una mujer bondadosa. Yuuri pudo notar esa aura de astucia que tanto veía en su prima y abuela, y al haber crecido con esa forma de actuar pudo notar la manera en la que sería interrogado, de una manera casual y despreocupada, con preguntas simples sobre su familia, su Imperio, sus intereses y qué era lo que pensaba de todo lo que había visto durante el viaje.

                En cambio, el rey era algo a lo que Sakura llamaría _baka._ No era una persona dotada en paciencia, amabilidad o humildad. Apenas y había intentado hablar con Yuuri sobre algo que no fuera el ejército que había traído con él, las tácticas que solían usar, el entrenamiento, las armas, ente otras cosas que él había intentado responder lo más que podía sin pedir  la ayuda de Georgi para interpretar lo que estaba queriendo informar y decirlo en el idioma local.

                Pero después de eso, apenas y lo había visto. Pero Viktor era una cosa muy diferente.

                Sakura le había contado que lo ocurrido ese día ya estaba planeado, y que intentaban que Viktor tuviera una primera impresión de él lo más rápido posible antes que el día de la boda llegara, y en el momento en que llegaron se había programado para dos semanas después.  En ese corto tiempo uno no llega a caer perdidamente enamorado de alguien, así que por motivos de tiempo Yuuri pasaba la mayor parte del día al lado del príncipe heredero.

                Normalmente se encontraban antes del desayuno, Viktor lo interceptaba cuando caminaba hacia el comedor, y luego de eso raramente se despegaban. Lo había llevado a recorrer la mayor parte del palacio, y luego de caminar un tiempo iban a sentarse en los jardines, a tomar el té con la reina, a la habitación de alguno de ellos a comer algo o caminar por los jardines antes de que oscureciera.

                Luego podían tomar la opción de cenar en el comedor dónde usualmente había invitados, gente de la corte, a veces la familia real y algunos soldados, o en la habitación de alguno, casi siempre escogían la de Viktor que era mucho más grande y tenía una mesa dentro, hecha de madera y la cual normalmente llenaban innecesariamente de alimentos que luego no lograban terminar, como esa noche.

                Ya faltaban exactamente siete días para aquel día, y las cosas en el palacio se ponían cada vez más alborotadas. La preparación era mucho más complicada de lo que Yuuri pensó, las bodas en su país eran algo más sencillo, íntimo. Allí tendrían invitados de otros reinos que estarían llegando en los días que se avecinaban, además todos los nobles del lugar tenían como casi una obligación asistir y traer presentes.

                De eso exactamente hablaban con Viktor en ese momento. Obviamente tendrían una boda al estilo de su prometido, él era el consorte que debía adaptarse a ello, pero Yuuri sabía que no creía en los dioses bajo los cuales unirían sus vidas, y de alguna manera eso hacia el matrimonio menos real en su mente.

                —¿Pero a qué te refieres con más… simple? —pregunta curioso ladeando la cabeza. Yuuri admitía que el príncipe heredero se veía condenadamente adorable haciendo ese gesto, y aún más cuando hacia su típico puchero infantil cuando algo no sucedía como él deseaba.

                —Bueno, lo primero y principal es que las bodas en mi hogar tienen solo dos invitados —comienza a explicar escuchando atentamente el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana—. Las parejas tienen una ceremonia privada en los templos, normalmente se usa la ropa favorita de cada uno, aunque no es algo que esté estipulado —cuenta mientras toma otro bocado de su comida, le habían traído la versión sin carne del  _borshch_ , hecha principalmente de raíces de remolacha, mientras que Viktor tomaba un plato de sopa llamado _shchi_ , hecha principalmente de col y carne, pero con otros vegetales, acompañado de unos pequeños bocadillos que su prometido había llamado smetana, hechos de nata agria.

                —Eso suena mucho menos complicado —comenta Viktor soltando un suspiro.

                —Sí, lo es —asegura Yuuri—. Allí dentro la pareja dice sus votos, y al mismo tiempo atan sus manos con un lazo rojo, es un simbolismo de una antigua leyenda  de las almas gemelas que nos cuentan de niños, y a diferencia de aquí, que dicen “hasta la muerte los separe” nosotros decimos “mientras el amor dure”.

                Viktor se queda en silencio por unos segundos, analizando las palabras que Yuuri había dicho. La diferencia cultural era clara, el príncipe siempre lo había tenido bien en claro, pero al parecer a su prometido le costaba asimilar todo lo que él le contaba. Yuuri lo entendía, de verdad lo hacía, también era difícil para él e intentaba adaptarse lo más rápido que podía.

                —¿Y qué es lo que dice esa leyenda? —pregunta dejando los cubiertos a un lado, Yuuri deja los suyos también antes de hablar.

                —Cuenta de que un hilo rojo  invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper.

**********************************************************

                El sonido de las ruedas del carruaje chocando contra las piedras del suelo era lo único que se escuchaba mientras las personas dentro leían la correspondencia que había llegado a sus manos en la anterior parada.

                 —Se están llevando bien, y ahora tienen en sus manos un ejército poderoso —dice uno de los ocupantes doblando prolijamente el papel para dejarlo a su lado. Frente suyo, su acompañante sonríe.

                —El rey Leroy dice que lo mejor será continuar como aliados, luego buscaremos la forma de actuar, no se sabe mucho de estas personas por lo que va a ser fácil corromper la confianza —habla imitando la acción de la persona que tenía en frente.

                —Los hemos conocido desde niños ¿Crees que está bien hacerles esto?

                —No somos los únicos que están pensando en cambiarse de bando —asegura—. Y además fue un insulto que rechazaran nuestra propuesta, somos sus aliados más poderosos, y prefirieron buscaran a un príncipe de un reino con el que nadie nunca ha tenido contacto por siglos —acusa apretando los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos—. Un reino que nació de los expulsados de otro porque seguían esa extraña religión, un reino que nació de desterrados y traidores.

                Ambos se miran por unos segundos, en un día llegarían para asistir a la boda del príncipe heredero de uno de sus más viejos aliados,  aunque también eran los que siempre los dejaba en las sombras.

                Ahora tenían una mejor propuesta entre las manos y no la dejarían escapar.

**********************************************************

                Normalmente no podía siquiera suponer lo que pasaba por su mente, pero cuando Yuuri le pidió nuevamente ir a ver las Luces del Norte pudo notar la emoción que le producía verlas.

                Salieron al balcón de su habitación, esta vez ambos se aseguraron de estar lo suficientemente abrigados para hacer frente al frío, la última y única vez que habían visto las Luces las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que Viktor esperaba. Todo el día Yuuri había actuado distante, incómodo,  haciéndole sentir de la misma forma. Por eso se armó de valor para preguntarle si de verdad estaba de acuerdo, porque él no se veía capaz de pasar toda su vida al lado de alguien que no deseaba estar allí.

                La respuesta que recibió lo había dejado más que satisfecho, aunque la actitud de su pareja no había cambiado. Al proponer salir afuera se sorprendió ante las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Yuuri, porque iban con un doble significado, eran como una promesa que lo había dejado descolocado.

                Ya afuera el castaño lucía más relajado, y por fin Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, tuvieron que pasar algunas horas para que la idea llegara a su mente, pero al menos lo notó: Yuuri estaba incomodo porque estaba rodeado de mucha gente. Había notado que era tímido desde un principio, pero pensó que, al ser de la realeza como él, estaría acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que las cosas en sus reinos eran diferentes. Desde entonces sólo pasaba tiempo con él a solas, para que Yuuri se dejara ser él mismo sin sentirse nervioso u observado.

                Cuando las Luces comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo miró de reojo a Yuuri. De verdad quería intentarlo, la primera vez que lo vio le robó el aliento, notó en su rostro que de verdad no era una mala persona, y con el paso de los días descubrió a una persona dulce, atenta e inteligente. Pero siempre sentía la voz de su padre en su cabeza, diciéndole que no sea ingenuo, que pensara con la cabeza fría, pero Georgi se lo había dicho y era cierto, él era un romántico y uno bastante impulsivo, y se había aferrado a la idea de ganarse el corazón del chico que tenía a su lado.

                   Quería pensar que Yuuri era la persona al otro lado de su hilo rojo, y deseaba que Yuuri pensara lo mismo de él, que sintiera que esa leyenda que conocía tan bien se hacía realidad junto a él. Porque no podía hacer ver su palacio o su reino como el hogar de Yuuri, ni mucho menos hacer que creyera en sus dioses o se sintiera cómodo con sus costumbres, tampoco esperaba hacerlo él, así que le resultaba tranquilizador imaginar que había algo que los conectara más allá del compromiso arreglado, y que además era algo propio de su pareja, algo que había traído desde su reino y había compartido con él.

                Al terminar desaparecer  las Luces, el cielo vuelve a quedar oscuro, tenía algunas nubes grises que el príncipe estaba seguro que traían consigo nieve, y el viento había hecho que el cabello de ambos quedara alborotado.

                Estira una mano para acomodar los obscuros mechones rebeldes de su prometido, haciendo que este se sobresalte un poco pero sin alejarse. El cabello de Yuuri era suave y brillante, y mientras su mano desciende hasta su mejilla también nota lo tersa que era su piel.

                A pesar de la oscuridad puede notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su prometido, y si no fuera así, la manera en la que huye de su mirada delataba también su nerviosismo. Posa sus dedos en los finos labios del castaño, algo secos por culpa el viento helado,  y ante eso Yuuri se queda quieto como una roca.

                 Viktor no sabía cómo tomarse esa reacción, así que para no hacer algo que Yuuri quizá no deseaba se aleja, acariciando por última vez la mejilla de su pareja. Varias veces se había sentido tentado a romper la distancia que había entre ellos, pero nunca había estado confiado en hacerlo. Es que él no podía comprender que pasaba por la mente de Yuuri, no importaba lo intentara siempre terminaba sorprendiéndose,  porque quizá esperaba que Yuuri se molestara cuando sin querer derramó un poco de vino tinto sobre su ropa blanca, pero no que se riera y le dijera que era tan solo una posesión material, nada que no pudiera reemplazar; o cuando le pidió ir a bailar antes que él siquiera pudiera adelantarse, a pesar de que no se sentía cómodo estando en un tumulto de gente. Todas las pequeñas respuestas que le daba y lo dejaban analizando cada palabra, siempre era algo nuevo, algo de lo que presentía que no se cansaría.

                Y como siempre, Yuuri lo toma desprevenido cuando tira de su ropa hacia abajo para juntar sus labios en un roce inocente, corto y dulce. Cuando su prometido intenta separarse posa una mano en su cuello atrayéndole nuevamente a sus labios, esta vez profundizando aún más el contacto. La inexperiencia del castaño era bastante clara, pero no le importaba porque ese beso le la vida que hace tanto había perdido con la monótona rutina a la que se veía obligado a pasar día a día.

                Él sabía de memoria el recorrido de los guardias, y tenía plena conciencia de que en un minuto un pelotón tendría que cruzar frente a ellos, así que para ahorrarle el momento a Yuuri se separa y lo lleva dentro, porque sabía que ser visto en un momento así  le incomodaría, y también arruinaría el momento.

                Al cerrar la puerta que da al balcón es atraído nuevamente por Yuuri, y esta vez no puede evitar tomarlo por la cintura y pegarlo contra él. Su pareja nuevamente vuelve a sorprenderlo rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y ladeando la cabeza dejando que profundice aún más el beso.

                —Yuuri… —suspira mientras siente los dedos de su prometido enterrarse en su largo cabello plateado.

                Su razón estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, así que esta vez se separa definitivamente de los labios del castaño, encontrándose con una imagen que lo deja sin aliento como la primera vez que lo vio en persona.

                Yuuri estaba con los labios rojos y el rostro completamente ruborizado, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Se permite observar esa imagen unos segundos antes de juntar sus frentes y cerrar los ojos.

                —Viktor… —escucha su nombre salir de los labios de Yuuri. Estaba seguro de que ninguno sabía que decir, pero el silencio no era incomodo mientras todavía sentía las manos de Yuuri recorrer su cabello y al notar que no intentaba desprenderse del agarre que mantenía fuertemente en su cintura.

                Esta vez es él quien vuelve a unir sus labios ignorando los pensamientos de advertencia que gritaban en su mente, quería acallarlos a todos centrándose sólo en Yuuri, olvidar las sensaciones que estaban haciendo mella en él, dejándolo exhausto, porque ya era tarde en la noche y eran demasiadas emociones que procesar, tantas que su cabeza ya dolía.

                Luego de varios minutos intentando retener el aire se separan, y Yuuri entierra su cabeza en su cuello, murmurando algo en su idioma natal. Viktor hace lo mismo en su cabello, mientras siente que es abrazado fuertemente, y él responde el gesto con igual efusividad. 

**********************************************************

                Cuando Yuuri abre los ojos al día siguiente se encuentra con que no está en su habitación, y un peso extraño reposa sobre su espalda. Rápidamente recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior, no había pasado nada más allá pero todo había sido una experiencia nueva que lo había dejado desorientado.

                Mira hacia Viktor, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, se extraña de que no haya sol filtrándose por la ventana y dirige su mirada hacia ese punto, encontrándose con un cielo gris obscuro, un tipo de cielo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Ya había amanecido, la luz era tenue pero estaba allí, así que suponía que ellos dos deberían de levantarse porque según lo que la reina les había comentado, varios invitados estarían llegando ese día, e iban a realizar algo así como una reunión religiosa, ya que la mayoría de los países de allí compartían los mismos dioses. 

                Suspira mientras levanta la mano para tocar el rostro de Viktor con suavidad, hubiera preferido dejar que durmiera un tiempo más, pero el deber los llamaba.

                —Viktor, es hora de levantarnos —le llama haciendo que el mencionado frunciera el ceño—. Viktor  ya amaneció… —informa y su prometido suspira abriendo los ojos.

                 —Buenos días Yuuri —saluda con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

                —Buenos días Viktor.

                Ambos se sientan y el príncipe consorte se despereza un poco, y luego se frota los ojos con pereza. Viktor a su lado bosteza, tenía las marcas de la sabana en la cara y su cabello largo había quedado de una forma extraña, probablemente se le habían formado varios nudos, y parecía más un nido de pájaros que el lacio cabello que se había acostumbrado a ver todos los días. Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el rostro de cansancio que tenía.

                 —Yuuri, ¡No te rías! —se queja haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, una actitud totalmente infantil que le hace reírse con más fuerza.

                Cuando consigue calmarse se acerca a donde Viktor, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, para desenredar el desastroso cabello con sus dedos. Comienza con las puntas y luego sigue hasta lar raíces.

                Al bajar la mirada nota que el príncipe había cerrado los ojos, a Yuuri también le gustaba que acariciaran su cabello, de niño su madre solía hacerlo muy seguido ya que lo calmaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

               Termina de dejar el cabello de su prometido decente nuevamente, y al notar que Yuuri no seguía pasando sus dedos por las hebras platinadas, se acerca dudando al principio, pero luego con seguridad deja un pequeño beso en los labios del otro príncipe, gesto que este responde enseguida.

                —Será mejor que te apresures a ir a tu habitación a cambiar tu ropa —sugiere Viktor y él asiente, besándolo por última vez antes de salir de la cama.

                Sin decir palabra toma se coloca su calzado y se retira a hacer lo que su prometido había sugerido. En el camino por suerte no se encuentra con nadie, por surte, ya que no quería que hubiera malos entendidos.  Había pasado la noche en la habitación del príncipe, eso podía ser visto desde diferentes perspectivas, algunas no muy favorables para su reputación.

                Al llegar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación se recuesta contra esta, rozando suavemente la yema de sus dedos contra sus labios. Pasar tiempo con Viktor normalmente le parecía algo irreal, no podía llegar a creer que alguien así fuera su futuro esposo, y era mucho más irreal pensar en situaciones como las de anoche, situaciones en las que Viktor le hacía sentir emociones nuevas y las correspondía con la misma intensidad.

               Rápidamente se dirige al armario donde habían guardado sus pertenencias, en su país asistían a los templos de rojo,  así que por costumbre hace lo mismo para ese día. Pasan varios minutos desde que está listo y se pregunta qué debería hacer ¿Esperar a Viktor, o ir por su cuenta?

              No podía depender de la guía de su prometido todo el tiempo, se dice a sí mismo,  por lo que sale de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

             Ya llegando a la sala principal se encuentra con Georgi, quien se acercaba caminando rápidamente. Yuuri suponía que acababa de hablar con el rey, ya que en la dirección desde donde venía el único lugar importante era la Cámara del Rey, donde el Consejo se reunía diariamente con el monarca.

             Le sorprendió no ver a Viktor junto a él, ya que este le había comentado con pesadez que en cada reunión que se ofrecía él debía estar presente, y normalmente las ideas de su padre chocaban contra las propias. Así que después de saludarlo y desearle los buenos días, Yuuri procedió a preguntarle por el paradero de su prometido.

             —Todavía está allí dentro, y yo debo ir a enviar una carta —dice levantando el papel que llevaba consigo—. Vamos a estar allí un tiempo, así que mejor busca a Sakura para ir directamente a la abadía, si tienes el tiempo busca también a su majestad la reina… —el maestro habla rápidamente, y Yuuri tarda unos segundos en traducir la información en su mente—. Te veré más tarde.

             Yuuri se queda unos segundos mirando por donde Georgi se iba casi corriendo, preguntándose que lo tenía tan alterado. La curiosidad comienza a picar en su cabeza, sintiendo el deseo de escabullirse para averiguar que era de lo que hablaban, pero no quería ser un entrometido así que se dirige a buscar a la sacerdotisa, quien seguramente estaba ya despierta y lista desde el alba. Al llegar enseguida le cuenta lo sucedido, la familiaridad de su lengua nativa hacía que se sintiera más confiado al hablar, sin tartamudear o detenerse a pensar dejando la conversación en un incómodo silencio mientras intentaba traducir las palabras que deseaba expresar.

             —Algo está pasando y dudo que nos cuenten algo —termina diciendo, esperando que Sakura supiera qué hacer.

             —Obviamente no lo harán, somos nuevos, ya hemos hablado de esto, así que mejor sigamos el consejo de Georgi, que por algo habrá sugerido que nos encaminemos antes que ellos y junto a la reina.

             El príncipe no puede hacer nada más que acatar a la orden de su prima, sintiéndose algo inútil, ya que sabía que algo ocurría, pero no sabía cómo jugar a aquel juego, estaba perdido en la niebla y todos a su alrededor parecían ver con claridad lo que ocurría, pero él no. Así que además de inútil se sentía estúpido.

             En menos de media hora estaban en un carruaje camino a la abadía, y mientras charlaba amenamente con la reina no pudo evitar pensar que Viktor era mucho más parecido a su madre que a su padre, y no sólo físicamente. La reina Anastasia era amable con quienes le servían, y a diferencia de su esposo parecía que sí le caía bien Yuuri, y no lo veía sólo como un medio de cambio para tener a su disposición un ejército que jamás había sido vencido.

            El recorrido es corto, y cuando Yuuri quiere recordar ya se encontraba bajando junto a la reina, encontrándose con decenas de  miradas curiosas de nobles y de plebeyos que sólo pasaban por allí. El príncipe deja salir un sonido de incomodidad, para luego seguir el paso de las dos mujeres que ya se habían adelantado.

            —¿No crees que deberíamos dejar esto e ir? Ya es tarde —sugiere Viktor a su padre, a su lado, Christopher hace algo así como un sonido de aprobación.

            —La reina y los Katsuki acaban de partir, deberíamos ponernos en camino también —y luego agrega:— Su alteza.

            Desde su infancia, Chris había sido un amigo y confidente. Se mantenían en contacto por medio de cartas y cada vez que alguno podía, realizaban alguna visita al reino del otro. Viktor podía hablar fluidamente la lengua predominante de aquel reino al igual que Christopher la suya, así que no había ninguna barrera entre ambos.

            La noticia que había traído el rubio consigo no era algo que se hubiera esperado. Por siglos sus familias habían sido amigas, y su padre había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía del de Christopher, pero al parecer antes de caer enfermo, este había planeado aliarse con sus enemigos. La razón jamás la supo, sólo le había llegado esa información, y no tenía manera de averiguar qué tipo de contacto había tenido con el otro reino.

            —¿Por qué no te adelantas, Christopher? En unos minutos yo y mi hijo te alcanzaremos.

            Su amigo se retira no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de pena. Viktor sabía que cuando se quedaba a solas con su padre nunca era bueno. El ruido de la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas lo pone alerta, él sabía que no podía bajar la guardia con su padre y su comportamiento que a veces rozaba lo errático.

            —No debería de haber escuchado a tu madre… —habla en voz baja, la rabia comenzando a borbotear en su mirada. Viktor sabía lo que venía, y que debía solucionarlo rápido para poder ir con Yuuri. 

            —No fue una mala idea y sigue sin serlo —asegura el de cabellos platinados buscando la paciencia para poder afrontar la situación—.   A ti te pareció bien en su momento, y al consejo también, y aunque a mí no me agradó en un primer momento ahora tenemos a disposición un ejército imbatible, y esta alianza que no solo nos servirá a nosotros sino que también a nuestros descendientes.

            —Ganamos más enemigos que aliados ¿Y aun así me dices que valió la pena?  —Discute el rey con rabia—. Seguramente es una estrategia el decirnos que su padre intentaba traicionarnos, para ganarse nuestra confianza, y probablemente la mitad de los invitados nos quieren muertos.

            —A veces un poderoso aliado vale más que cientos —rebate—. Christopher no necesita ganarse mi confianza porque ya la tiene desde la infancia, y no te voy a negar la opción de que alguien más piense igual que el rey Gregor, pero no podemos ver en todos un enemigo.

            —¿No ves lo que está pasando?  —Exclamó su padre—. No, claro que no… ¿Cómo podrías? Siempre igual que tu madre… —murmura para sí mismo mientras caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a su hijo quien seguía sentado a la derecha de la silla del rey — ¿Cómo podrías notarlo si eres tan estúpido? Lo voy a repetir mil veces y nunca me voy a cambiar de opinión: no estas hecho para ser rey, pero eres el primero en línea al trono, y no  hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

            Viktor aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa, no podía ver sus manos pero estaba seguro de que sus nudillos estaban tan blancos como la nieve.

            —¿Y qué se supone que debería ver? —pregunta intentando controlar su rabia.

            —¡Nuestros enemigos están en nuestro propio hogar, recorriendo nuestros pasillos y comiendo de nuestra comida! Tendríamos que… No, ¡Debemos torturarlos hasta que digan la verdad! ¡Seguramente ahora mismo están conspirando en nuestra contra, planeando meticulosamente todo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Grita—. V rot nassat’, chtob moryem pajlo?

            —No hay nada que discutir, si alguien se atreve a desafiarnos sufrirá las consecuencias, pero no antes de que podamos demostrarlo.

            Una de las cosas que más le molestaba al rey era ver que su hijo permanecía calmado en sus discusiones, pero años de experiencia habían dejado a Viktor totalmente inmune a los gritos de su padre.

            —¡Tú no eres el rey como para decidir, no pue…! —El monarca detiene sus gritos al ver como el príncipe se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo, niño malagradecido!

            Viktor no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una palabra más, así que sale de allí azotando la puerta con furia. Ya era tarde, y debía apurarse para no dar una mala imagen.

            Utilizando su enojo como impulso, se mueve rápidamente y cuando quiere recordar,  tiene frente a él la enorme construcción en donde su prometido se encontraba junto a su madre. Baja siendo recibido por murmullos de los plebeyos, que el simplemente ignora mientras camina altivo hasta la entrada.

            Enseguida busca a su madre y a Yuuri, pero es en vano ya que había mucha gente allí caminando. Los guardias que lo escoltaban se habían quedado a varios pasos detrás de él, cuando se cruza con dos caras conocidas que, aunque no eran las que buscaba, quizá sí sabían del paradero de su madre y prometido.

            —Sara y Michele, es un gusto volver a verlos —los saluda con una sonrisa tensa, todavía con los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia por la discusión con su padre molestando en su pecho—. Hace ya varios años que no nos veíamos.

            —Viktor, es un gusto volver a verte —respondió Sara haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su hermano a su lado imita el gesto pero no habla—. Si, ¿Cuántos? Si mi memoria no falla se están por cumplir casi cinco desde nuestra última visita.

            —Estas en lo correcto, hace cinco años que Yura cumplió la mayoría de edad*, y como segundo heredero deseábamos compartir ese suceso con nuestros más allegados.

            —Lo recuerdo —contestó manteniendo la sonrisa.

            En eso los ojos de Viktor se cruzan con los de su prometido, quien estaba a varios pasos de allí junto a su madre. Probablemente Yuuri ya había notado su presencia hace ya un rato, pero él había estado enfocado hablando con Sara.

            —Si me lo permiten, debo ir con mi madre y Yuuri —dice sin dejar de mirar el punto exacto donde el nombrado se encontraba.

            —Por supuesto que no, entiendo porque deseas estar junto a él, hablamos por varios minutos y es hombre bastante amable y carismático, además de apuesto —cuenta.

            —Sí, lo es —responde para luego despedirse nuevamente e irse rápidamente con Yuuri.

            Su pareja lo recibe con una sonrisa, y a su lado, su progenitora hace lo mismo.

            —¿Te has enterado Vitya? Yura llegará en un par de días—comenta feliz la reina.

            —¿De verdad? ¡Eso es una muy buena  noticia! —habla mientras rodea la cintura de su prometido con su brazo, provocando que un adorable color rojo cubra las mejillas de este.

            El eclesiástico ingresa a la sala, haciendo que el silencio comience a hacerse presente. El encuentro estaba por comenzar y cuando el ruido exterior se ha ido por completo, recién se percata del ruido que había en su mente.

**********************************************************

            Escuchar tantas voces repetir las mismas frases al mismo tiempo de memoria era bastante extraño a ojos de Yuuri. No entendía el propósito, ¿Es que acaso pensaban que solo repitiendo palabras una y otra vez sin hacer nada más se lograba un cambio? Él no iba a decirles nada, eran sus creencias después de todo, pero a sus ojos era un desperdicio de tiempo.

            Probablemente Sakura pensaba lo mismo, su mirada fría delataba que compartía su forma de pensar, pero su prima no era la única con esa mirada en sus ojos. A su lado, Viktor estaba parado tenso e ignorando todo a su alrededor, solo volviendo a la realidad para repetir las mismas oraciones que los demás. Yuuri nunca lo había visto tan serio, aunque supuso que era por la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

            El tiempo se pasa rápidamente, y cuando quiere recordar, está volviendo al lado de su prometido que, por primera vez en la vida, permanecía callado a su lado.

            Apenas llegan, Viktor se aleja del grupo casi corriendo, dejando atrás una rápida despedida dicha sólo por cortesía. Yuuri se queda extrañado y al parecer la mayoría había decidido ignorar ese comentario, incluso la reina. Pero Yuuri quería saber qué ocurría y si podía ayudar en algo, así que también despidiéndose rápidamente va en busca de su futuro esposo, caminando por donde lo había visto desaparecer.

            Ya no había rastro de Viktor, así que el príncipe supone que, por el camino que había tomado, el heredero se había dirigido a toda prisa a su habitación.

            —Viktor, ¿Estás allí? —llama Yuuri cuando llega, pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

            El castaño iba a irse, pero un ruido dentro de la habitación delata la presencia de cierta persona.

            —¿Puedo pasar o prefieres estar solo? —pregunta intentando sonar lo más dulce posible.

            —Pasa —escucha desde dentro.

            Yuri obedece rápidamente encontrándose dentro con Viktor sentado en el borde de su cama, encorvado y apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos, y con ambos codos apoyados sobre sus piernas.

            Se acerca sin decir palabra alguna, y estando a su lado pasa sus dedos por las hebras platinadas. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, se arrodilla frente a él, posando una de sus manos sobre una de las de Viktor, y la otra sobre una de las rodillas de este.

            Cuando Viktor se mueve, lo hace para ponerse al mismo nivel que Yuuri, tomándolo con sorpresa mientras se aferra al cuello ajeno con fuerza. Suaves espasmos comienzan a hacerse presentes en el cuerpo de su prometido, y siente  pequeñas gotas chocar contra la piel de su cuello mientras Viktor entierra su rostro en este.

            Yuuri no le obliga a contar lo que ocurre, lo deja llorar y lo abraza con la misma intensidad, luego si él lo deseaba le contaría la razón de su pesar, y Yuuri lo escucharía atentamente.

            A pesar de saber que todas las personas podían romperse, quebrarse hasta que no pudieran más, había quedado sorprendido al encontrarse a Viktor así, quien se mostraba siempre fuerte, valiente e indestructible.

           Verlo así era un privilegio que hubiera preferido nunca obtener, un secreto que se guardaría para él, la imagen del más famoso guerrero del reino en su forma más vulnerable se quedaría solo en sus recuerdos.

           El llanto de su prometido se vuelve más fuerte, rompiendo una parte de Yuuri, quien desesperadamente intenta hallar una forma de calmarlo. Ya algo desesperado vuelve a pasar con delicadeza sus dedos por el cabello de su prometido, y comienza a cantar una suave canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle todas las noches antes de dormirse.

           La canta una y otra vez hasta que el llanto se detiene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В рот нассать, чтоб морем пахло? [v rot nassat’, chtob moryem pajlo]: Forma vulgar de preguntar si se ha comprendido todo (¿Te tengo que mear en la boca para que entiendas lo que es el agua de mar?).  
> *La mayoría de edad aquí se cumple a los quince años.  
> *El padre de Viktor está inspirado en el rey Aerys de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, mejor conocido como “Mad King”. Por ende también inspire un poco a Viktor en Rhaegar Targaryen, cabello largo plateado, apuesto, buen guerrero, queda perfecto.  
> Fact: los padres de Viktor son primos. Me inspiré en los Targaryen, y es mejor primos que hermanos, además, en aquella época era algo normal.  
> *No he editado el capítulo así que si ven algún error por favor ahorren mi vergüenza e informenme sobre eso (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en los posts de Tumblr de Kazliin "Every Pawn Can Become A Queen Snippets" quien en sí creó un fanfiction para su fanfiction xD. También le dedico esta historia porque todo lo que hace me devuelve la inspiración que hace ya un tiempo habia perdido ¡Muchas gracias!
> 
> Link del primer post: http://kazliin.tumblr.com/post/158784693207/yoooo-that-historical-arranged-marriage-au-looks  
> Link de su fanfiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484  
> Link de la traducción al español: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9399065
> 
> Y gracias también a mi querida lunática <3 que me ayuda con los signos de puntuación, mi peor pesadilla.


End file.
